resident_hero_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Carl Beatty
Carl Beatty was a young child from Raccoon City and a student at East Raccoon Elementary. He, along with some other children and civilians disappeared in the days during the Raccoon City Destruction Incident and posters (including a school photo of him) were placed up around the Raccoon City Police Station. Biography Resident Hero Though never mentioned in the story, nothing much is known about Carl other than the fact that he was a second grade student at East Raccoon Elementary. He is also the younger brother of fifth grade student Henry Beatty, with the latter being in the same class as Sherry Birkin. He, along with third grader Karlie Bair, would have been among the other students within the school when principal Mr. Robert Stanley made an announcement to gather every student and faculty into the emergency assembly area on the school oval. At some point during the Raccoon City outbreak, Carl, Karlie, as well as a number of children (especially from school) and older civilians ended up lost and missing during the ensuing chaos. Photos of him, including his physical description and "last seen" were put up around the Raccoon Police Station. Due to the outbreak happening, sending out a search party would have been impossible and instead, only the police station can be searched. However, Carl and the other missing children and people were never found. It is quite certain that Carl faced the same fate as Karlie and the others, being infected and/or killed in between the days of September 24 and 28. Post Mortem On the night of September 29, when surviving newcomers Claire Redfield and Christopher Kent came and investigated the police station, they both likely (and briefly) saw the photos/poster of Carl, the missing children and civilians. Physical Appearance Carl is a Caucasian seven-year-old human boy, standing at around 4 feet tall (according to his physical description). He has a relatively average (or slightly smaller) height, weight and build for most boys his age. Carl has short-medium length brown hair and green eyes. As an elementary school student, Carl wore the boys' version of the East Raccoon Elementary school uniform, which comprises of a white short-sleeved polo shirt with a collar and the school logo on the left side of the chest, blue shorts, plain white crew socks worn above the ankles and black 'Ascent' school trainers. This is how he was last seen. Trivia * Like Karlie Bair, Carl Beatty is actually a Resident Evil character, making a brief cameo appearance in the form of the "missing persons" poster located within the police station from the game Resident Evil 2 (2019). * Carl's fabricated photo on this wiki is actually that of a random stock photo of a boy who looks close enough to the photo of the boy used in RE2make. * Carl isn't actually mentioned directly within the "Resident Hero" story but he exists nonetheless. ** However, he does have an older brother named Henry who is in fifth grade and is in the same class as Sherry Birkin. Furthermore, Henry's name is called out by Mrs. Pritchard when marking the class roll and this is mentioned during the story. ** In the RH headcanon, Carl is a second grade student at East Raccoon Elementary. ** During the events of the "Prologue: Part 2", Carl (like every other student) was alive and well during that point of the story. Category:Resident Evil Characters Category:Extra Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Children Category:Victims Category:Civilians Category:Males Category:Minor Characters Category:Students Category:Humans